kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seersixone/Unimportant Announcement
Hello everyone, I was going to make this announcement either, at some point in December or at the beginning of next year, but I got early to work now and I believe I have enough time. Yeah, work. A few weeks back someone at work told me to ask for a raise, and I received it. My pay will increase even further if my performance is better in the coming months, hopefully in the first months of the following year. A lot is expected from me. Unfortunately, that means that I will not have enough time to be editing the wiki like I used to. My responsibilities at work have and will continue to increase, I will be required to do things that will decrease more of the time I spend on the wiki. But that is not the only problem. I will not deny that the Kunio-kun franchise is my favorite video game franchise. I enjoy every game, I like all the characters, and dislike nothing from it. I can't say the same for any other franchise. But, I like too many things. I've built a backlog of games on Steam and I am trying to play each of them when I can. Dedicating time to the Kunio-kun franchise and the wiki has put a stop to that, but my backlog continues to increase (damn the Steam sales and the money I earn). My hobby has always been playing video games. I enjoy it, it's something I know how to do. I tried abandoning it once, which is how I actually got employed. But even the people who told me to abandon video games got me back into it, and earning money (and Steam) eventually made it impossible to leave video games out of my life. The best part of working on this wiki is that I finally got to play River City: Tokyo Rumble and River City: Rival Showdown. I also learned a lot of stuff about the franchise that I was not really familiar with, such as the philosophy behind Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari and Downtown Special. I used to have a schedule, on Mondays and Thursdays I would work on the wiki, on Tuesdays I played a Kunio-kun game that is not on Steam, and on Wednesdays I played one of the Steam games. On Fridays and Saturdays I had a lot of time, so I did all of those things at once. I will continue to work on the wiki as I have usually done, but at some point in December, I will stop. This applies to FANDOM and other wikis as a whole. What little free time I will have going forward, I want to dedicate to playing video games. I will use my user page to add resources and recommendations to improve the wiki, in case somebody else eventually jumps at it. It was and is still fun working on this, but more importantly, it is always fun to play the games. Hopefully Arc System Works makes more Kunio-kun games in the future. As usual, that got longer than what was probably needed. But it's done. Thanks everyone and kind regards. Category:Blog posts